


Small Hands

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Council of Elrond, Boromir sees Bilbo volunteer to take the Ring to Mordor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Hands

The little master stood before us all, his eyes stubborn. Aye, I did not doubt his courage, but how many steps lie down the long, foolish path this almighty council would send him on? Did he know? Surely his short legs could not carry him clear to Mordor? 

Laughter swelled in my throat, and almost it escaped, but one look around silenced it. Pity I saw, and memory. And tears. Tears in every eye, that Isildur's thrice-cursed bane should come to this. Yet small hands may match a heart braver than a Captain-general's, it seems. 

Nay, this was no jest.


End file.
